


[podfic] Random Variables

by reena_jenkins, sister_wolf



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Cute, Flirting, Internal Monologue, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When Kon met Ronon."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Random Variables

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Random Variables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121464) by [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 



 

**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:05:44  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28DCU_SGA%29%20_Random%20Variables_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
